Lomba 17 Agustusan
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Perlombaan yang dilakukan oleh Eren dkk, penuh keambiguan dan humu-humu bertebaran. Spesial buat ulang tahun Indonesia dan juga hadiah untuk Mikazuki Hikari. Warning: OOC sangat, Sho-ai, AU dan Typo.


Hai semua, saya kembali lagi. Cerita ini saya buat sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk **Indonesia** tercinta dan juga untuk papa **Mikazuki Hikari** yang berulang tahun tanggal 30 Juli kemarin (maaf kadonya telat). Semoga terhibur dan hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Selamat menikmati(?)..

.

.

Hari ini adalah tanggal 17 Agustus—hari kemerdekaan negara Indonesia—, semua warga negara Indonesia bersemangat menyambutnya. Dan momen yang paling ditunggu-tunggu adalah lomba tujuh belasan, yaitu lomba tahunan yang selalu dirayakan setiap tanggal 17 Agustus. Lomba yang santai, asyik, dan menyenangkan—tetapi terkadang terdapat **fs** terselebung didalamnya.

.

**Lomba 17 Agustusan**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T **

**Genre: parody dan humor**

**Pair : ****Campur-campur**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, AU, bahasa yang tidak baku, alur terlalu cepat dan Typo**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime**_**.**_

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

"EREN MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU TIDUR?"

"Eren udah bangun kok. Cuma lagi merem aja, ma."

Ini sudah yang kelima kali sang ibu meneriaki anaknya untuk segera bangun. Tetapi sang anak tak kunjung-kunjung bangun. Tenang, anak itu tidak bangun bukan karena sedang mengidap penyakit parah ataupun sedang mengalami masalah pendengaran, anak itu hanya memiliki tingkat kemalasan yang sudah mencapai titik maksimal.

Bikin pusing ibunya saja..

"Kalau tidak bangun, nanti mama aduin ke 'dia' kalau kamu ngintipin dia mandi—"

"ASTAGA MA SAMPAI EREN PUNYA KEPALA DUA PUN EREN GAK MUNGKIN INTIPIN 'DIA'!"

"Terus waktu itu kenapa kamu liatin 'dia' mandi?"

"Itu gak sengaja ma. Demi deh, kenapa sih mama gak bisa ngertiin Eren. Eren capek ma...capek..."

Setelah melihat tingkah sang anak yang mulai over—gigitin selimut sambil nangis buaya—sang ibu pun cuma bisa geleng-geleng ditempat dan berusaha mengingat-ingat dulu dia ngidam apa sampai anaknya seperti itu. Masa iya itu gara-gara kebanyakan nonton drama korea waktu sedang hamil?

"Udah buruan mandi, habis itu bantu-bantu buat lomba nanti."

"Hu-uh."

Akhirnya dengan berat hati sang anak mau berpisah untuk sementara waktu dengan kekasih-kekasihnya—bantal dan guling—. Dan sang ibu berharap semoga sang anak mandinya tidak sambil konser ataupun luluran.

.

.

"Nah akhirnya nonggol juga, ngapain dulu lu? Luluran?"

Eren yang kini sudah terlihat bersih dan wangi menghampiri teman-temannya yang tengah mempersiapkan kebutuhan-kebutuhan lomba 17-san. Niat awal Eren mau menyapa mereka dengan senyuman manis miliknya, tapi karena ucapan salah satu temannya—yang menurut Eren wajahnya mirip kuda—ia urungkan niat tersebut.

"Apaan sih! Eren tadi mandinya gak luluran kok cuma sabunannya sampe tiga kali doang."

Eren kamu mandi apa ngabisin sabun?

Temen-temannya tidak berkomentar, bukan karena _speechless_ tapi karena males. Lagipula Eren dengan sabun memang sulit dipisahkan.

"Eren tolong tiupin balon-balonnya ya."

Armin—sahabat Eren yang mirip bule—menyerahkan sekatung penuh balon yang belum ditiup. Eren cuma magut-magut dan mulai meniup-niup balon tersebut satu persatu. Namun kirain Eren sanggup meniup semuanya, ternyata baru tiga balon yang ditiup Eren sudah menyerah.

"Armin pipi Eren sakit."

Apa hubungannya meniup balon dengan pipi? Bukannya seharusnya nafas nya yang sesak?

Armin memperhatikan pipi Eren. Masih sama saja dengan yang tadi, tidak ada luka ataupun bengkak. Karena sedikit penasaran Armin pun menyentuh pipi Eren. Tapi ternyata Armin ketagihan, ia terus saja menyentuh pipi gembul tersebut—sesekali Armin juga mencubitnya—sampai-sampai pipi Eren terlihat merah.

'**Empuk...' **

"Armin masih dibumi'kan? Masih nginjek tanah? Kasian tuh Eren pipinya merah."

Ucapan Connie—temen Eren yang mirip bohlam—menyadarkan Armin dari hipnotis pipi gembul Eren. Setelah menyadarkan Armin, Connie mencatat bahwa pipi Eren dapat membuat gagal fokus, membuat orang-orang berhalusinasi serta membuat orang merasa lapar.

Connie plis, pipi Eren bukan bakpau.

.

.

Setelah semua persiapan telah siap, maka waktunya perlombaan dimulai. Eren inginnya sih lanjut tidur lagi, akan tetapi sang ibu—tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Eren terlebih dahulu—mendaftarkan Eren kedalam beberapa perlombaan.

Eren bete.

"Ma kok Eren ikutan lomba sih."

"Mama mau hadiahnya Ren."

"Hadiah...?

Demi titan kolosal, hadiahnya hanya beberapa buah buku tulis ditambah seonggok pensil bergambar Barbie. Eren pun mulai meragukan ibunya. Tapi tak apalah, hitung-hitung Eren ingin membahagiaan ibunya. Walau cuma demi seonggok buku tulis—yang bisa dibeli diwarung—Eren rela ikut lomba. Yang penting ibunya senang.

Sungguh mulia sekali kau nak Eren.

.

"LOMBA MAKAN KERUPUK MAU DIMULAI WOIIII BURUAN MERAPAT."

Setelah mendengar teriakan pak RT, Eren pun segera bergegas ke TKP. Bahkan sebelum namanya disebut, Eren sudah menunggu dengan manis sambil mencari posisi yang enak untuk berdiri.

"Peserta lomba ini Jean, Eren, Connie, Sasha, Dan Armin. Silahkan kalian ambil posisi."

Eren menatap kerupuk yang akan dia lahap nanti. Bentuknya bulat, diikat ditali, dan bergelantungan sambil berputar-putar. **Kayaknya enak**, Eren mulai lapar.

"TIGA...DUA...SATU...MULAI."

Hap...

Kerupuk kena hidung Eren.

Hap...

Kerupuk kena jidat Eren.

Hap..

Kerupuk kena mata Eren.

Hap...

Kerupuknya ngajak ribut.

Semangat Eren pun mulai meredup. Jangankan menang, segigit saja Eren tak mampu. Karena sudah frustasi Eren pun menoleh kearah kontestan lain, berharap mereka juga mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya.

"Jean...kok bawa-bawa piring? Isi nasi pula."

Tepat disebelah kanan Eren, terlihat Jean tengah asyik menyantap kerupuk dengan nasi sebagai pelengkapnya.

"Tadi gue gak sempet sarapan Ren. Lu mau pake nasi juga?"

Plis Jean, ini perlombaan bukannya warteg.

Eren memandang Jean dan nasi secara bergantian, sepertinya Eren tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Jean juga ikutan menatap Eren walaupun mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah nasi plus kerupuk.

"Tapi suapin."

"Ohokohok—Ren plis kok humu sih ?!"

"Bukan humu tapi Eren males ngotorin tangan Eren."

Jean tersedak lagi, untung saja panitia berbaik hati memberikan segelas air untuk Jean. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Jean kejang-kejang ditempat. Setelah dirasa sudah lega, Jean pun memberikan Eren sebuah tatapan **minta-suapin-aja-sono-sama-emak-lo** namun diartikan oleh Eren sebagai tatapan **Eren-plis-gue-masih-polos-gak-tau-suap-suapan**.

Jean kembali makan, sedangkan Eren yang merasa dicuekin cuma bisa cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kata Eren sih itu wajah ngambek, tapi kalau kata orang yang melihatnya itu seperti wajah ketika orang sedang menahan nafas akibat kebauan gas kentut. Tapi kalau Eren versi imutnya.

.

Eren sudah mulai bosan dengan Jean, ia pun kembali menolehkan kepalanya lagi. Kini Eren melihat Armin berdiri disebelah kirinya sambil memakan kerupuk dengan mudahnya.

Sebentar—mudah?

"Om Erwin kok benangnya Armin dipegangin sih? Curang!"

"SST...Eren, bukan om Erwin tapi mas Erwin."

Om—Mas Erwin adalah seorang duda keren yang kelihatan bule dan diam-diam menyukai Armin—bocah berumur 15 tahun yang perawakannya mirip bule. Om—Mas Erwin juga paling anti dipanggil om, padahal sudah jelas om-om.

"Aku gak curang kok Ren, mas Erwinnya sendiri yang nawarin mau membantu."

"Oh...kalau begitu tak apa."

Eren kamu memang kelewat polos, tapi untunglah panitia kembali datang menyelamatkan. Dengan sigap panitia menggiring om—mas Erwin menjauhi TKP. Takut om—mas Erwin khilaf lagi.

Akhirnya, tak terasa waktu sudah habis. Membuat Eren pasrah sambil melepaskan kerupuk dari ikatan talinya—katanya mau dia cemilin—. Dan dari permainan tersebut diketahui bahwa Connie juara pertama, Sasha juara kedua, dan Jean juara ketiga.

"Loh? Tumben Connie menang."

"Biasa _show off_ didepan Sasha."

"Pantes."

.

.

Tak terasa, sudah tiga perlombaan yang Eren ikuti—lomba makan kerupuk, balap gundu, dan semangka oli—namun tidak satu kali pun Eren menang. Inginnya sih Eren menyerah saja, tapi setelah melihat sang ibu memberikan dukungan untuknya Eren kembali bertekad akan memenangkan perlombaan selanjutnya. Yang diketahui adalah lomba **estafet terong**. Entah kenapa ibunya rela saja memilihkan permainan ambigu untuk anaknya. Masa Eren harus mengoper terong kepemain lain. Eren mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Eren, pasangan denganku."

Karena habis melamun, Eren jadi gagal mencerna perkataan barusan.

"Eren belum mau menikah mas Levi."

Dan satu buah jitakan mendarat mulus dikepalanya.

"Bukan pasangan itu, tapi pasangan lomba estafet terong."

Oh..

Eren pun magut-magut, lalu mengiyakan ajakan mas Levi—mahasiswa tahun akhir yag sedang pusing dengan skripsi. Mereka berdua kemudian mendaftarkan diri sebagai pasangan ke panitia terdekat.

.

"Sudah mengerti peraturannya kan, kalau begitu siap...MULAI."

Eren kebagian menjadi pemain pertama yang menjepit terong lebih dahulu baru mengopernya pada mas Levi. Tapi entah kenapa Eren jadi sedikit gugup apalagi setelah benda ungu—terong— terlihat muncul disela-sela pahanya. Eren merasa tidak polos lagi.

"Mas Levi tolong jepit terong Eren."

Kok ambigu ya? tapi sepertinya Eren merasa hal tersebut normal-normal saja. Mas Levi juga kelihatannya tidak ambil pusing. Dengan sigap ia menjepit terong tersebut dan membawanya ke keranjang yag terletak tak jauh darinya. Eren juga tidak mau kalah dari mas Levi. Eren dengan cepat kembali mengambil terong lainnya, menjepit terong tersebut, lalu berlari-lari kecil kearah mas Levi.

"Mas Levi ini."

Ketika mas Levi hendak mengambilnya, terong tersebut bergerak nakal dan hampir terjatuh dari jepitan paha Eren. Karena panik, Eren langsung memeluk mas Levi, berusaha menahan agar terong tersebut tidak terjatuh.

Wah mas Levi menang banyak.

Disisi lain para penonton cuma bisa berteriak-teriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk adegan RiEren didepan mereka. Untung saja Mikasa sedang lomba memindahkan belut. Kalau Mikasa melihat adegan RiEren barusan bisa-bisa mas Levi akan semakin lama menyelesaikan tugas skripsinya.

Setelah keadaan terong sudah aman berada dijepitan paha mas Levi, Eren pun melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan mas Levi membawa terong tersebut kekeranjang. Ketika hendak mengambil terong yang lain, Eren tidak sengaja melihat sahabatnya tengah berdekatan intim dengan saingannya.

"Armin terongnya jepit yang kuat. Takut terongnya lepas."

"I-Iya ini aku coba Jean, pelan-pelan saja."

Setelah adegan RiEren sekarang giliran adegan JeanArmin. Penonton pun mulai kehabisan darah.

"Eren cepat, terong selanjutnya."

Eren yang terlalu fokus melihat adegan JeanArmin akhirnya sadar dan kembali menjepit terong lainnya.

Ren, jangan-jangan kamu _fudanshi_ ya?

.

.

Waktu perlombaan pun habis, saatnya penghitungan terong yang berada didalam keranjang masing-masing pasangan. Para panitia pun mengitari keranjang tersebut satu persatu. Butuh waktu hampir lima menit untuk para panitia menghitung jumlah terong-terong tersebut.

Sekarang waktunya pengumuman juaranya. Eren pun kembali gugup.

"Biar greget kita mulai dulu dari juara ketiga."

Eren tanpa sadar mengenggam tangan mas Levi. Awalnya mas Levi kaget tapi akhirnya dia diamkan saja, toh jarang-jarang kan bisa modus dengan Eren tanpa diganggu Mikasa. Ternyata diam-diam mas Levi menyimpan rasa ke Eren.

"Juara ketiganya adalah Ymir dan Christa."

Sungguh, mereka adalah perempuan tangguh penjepit terong.

Semua bertepuk tangan dan panitia menyerahkan hadiah kepada mereka berdua. Setelah serah terima selesai, panitia kembali menyebutkan juara dari perlombaan barusan.

"Untuk juara kedua adalah pasangan..."

Eren kini bukan hanya menggenggam tangan mas Levi tetapi kini ia memeluk lengan mas Levi dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada mas-mas yang lebih pendek 10 cm darinya itu. Mas Levi lagi-lagi menang banyak.

"Jean dan Armin."

Terlihat Jean secara tidak sengaja memeluk Armin karena terlalu senang, membuat om—mas Erwin terbakar api cemburu. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh mungkin Jean sekarang sudah tergeletak dijalanan.

"Sekarang giliran juara pertamanya, yaitu pasangan..."

Mas Levi dengan modusnya mengusap-usap kepala Eren dan sesekali mengecup puncuk kepala Eren. Bilangnya sih berusaha menenangkan Eren yang gugup, padahal itu semua hanya modus belaka.

"Pasangan mas Levi dan Eren."

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Eren langsung sujud syukur. Akhirnya setelah perjuangan panjang yang ia lalui, Eren berhasil menang juga. Ibunya pasti bangga. Setelah adegan serah terima hadiah, Eren berlari kearah ibunya yang tengah menatap haru anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ma Eren menang ma."

"Kamu hebat Ren, mama bangga sama kamu."

Adegan lebay tersebut berlangsung hampir setengh jam lebih, membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa gemas.

"Ma ini buku tulisnya."

"Makasih ya Ren, akhirnya mama gak perlu ngeluarin uang buat beli buku arisan."

"Arisan?"

Oh rupanya itu tujuan utama ibunya Eren. Rupanya ibu Eren terlalu pelit, pantas saja Eren kurus—hanya dibagian pipinya saja yang subur. Semuanya karena sang bunda yang 'pandai' mengirit.

Sudahlah lebih baik kita buat cerita ini **TAMAT **saja

.

Omake:

"Eren bagian mas mana?"

"Wah mas Levi maaf sudah Eren kasih semua ke mama."

"Kok gitu."

"Sisanya cuma penghapus Hello Kitty, mas Levi mau?"

"..."

.

.

"Armin tadi kamu habis dipeluk Jean 'kan?"

"Iya mas Erwin."

"Buruan gih mandi kembang tujuh rupa, biar kamu suci lagi."

"Iya."

"WOII GUE MANUSIA BUKAN DEDEMIT."

.

.

"Sha tadi abang keren gak?"

"Keren bang, kerlap-kerlip gitu."

"Loh kok?"

"Tadi abang yang digantung di atas tiang'kan?"

"Shaaa plis itu lampu disko, bukan kepala abang!"

**TAMAT**

**.**

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YANG KE 69 INDONESIA-KU.

Maaf bukannya memberikan hadiah yang bermutu, malah memberi sebuah fic abal yang kelewat garing ini *bows*

Maaf juga buat papa Mika hadiahnya Gaje begini. *bows lagi*

Sekian dari saya, semoga terhibur *senyum cantik(?)*

Btw kalau kalian tanya 'dia' itu siapa, saya pun tak tau silahkan pembaca sekalian berimajinasi sendiri/dihajar/


End file.
